Auf der Flucht
by halbblutprinzessin137
Summary: Er lief und lief durch die engen gewundenen Straßen des Dorfes, drang immer tiefer in das Labyrinth ein und immer noch rannte er als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihm her, ... rannte immer weiter hinein ins Herz dieser schwarzen Finsternis."


Auf der Flucht

Die hellen Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne fielen auf eine unscheinbare kleine Siedlung irgendwo in Mittelengland. Sie reflektierten schimmernd auf der Oberfläche eines schmutzigen Flusses, der sich durchs Gras schlängelte, und auf den verrosteten Maschen eines alten Stacheldrahtzauns. Das Licht ließ das Glas in den Fenstern der alten Backsteinhäuser stumpf und blind wirken.

Drang man jedoch tiefer in dieses verlassene Labyrinth aus engen gewundenen Gassen und heruntergekommenen Häusern ein, so wurde man nach und nach in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. Über einer solchen düsteren Gasse namens „Spinner's End" schien wie ein drohend erhobener Zeigefinger ein riesiger schwarzer Schornstein – Überbleibsel einer stillgelegten Fabrik – zu schweben, finster und unheilvoll.

Plötzlich flog am Ende der Straße eine Tür auf und ein kleiner Junge stolperte verängstigt hinaus. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm in die gehetzt umherblickenden Augen, die ebenfalls schwarz waren und sich daher scharf von seinem blassen Gesicht abhoben. Selbst für sein Alter war er ungewöhnlich klein und schmächtig. Seine zitternden Finger hatte er in der Anspannung zu Fäusten geballt, als er über die Schulter einen Blick zurück ins Haus warf. Die Silhouetten seiner Eltern wurden von der Finsternis im Inneren verschluckt, doch man vernahm ganz deutlich das verzweifelte Schluchzen einer Frau, die zornig polternde Stimme eines Mannes und dann – ohne Vorwarnung – das unverkennbare Geräusch von Schlägen.

Abrupt wandte das Kind sich ab von dieser Szene, der es versucht hatte zu entfliehen, sodass es sich nun auf der Türschwelle aus morschem Holz wiederfand. Doch machte es keine Anstalten einen weiteren Schritt nach draußen zu tun, sondern es hielt bedrückt inne und ließ seinen Blick nervös durch die Gasse namens „Spinner's End" schweifen.

Severus Snape verharrte reglos auf der Türschwelle, weil er sich eingestehen musste, dass er Angst hatte: Angst vor dem nächsten Schritt, Angst vor dem Schritt in die Straßen des Dorfes – große Angst sogar! Er hatte es schließlich schon des Öfteren versucht und diese Erfahrungen hatten alle dasselbe gezeigt. Sie hatten zu einer unumstößlichen Gewissheit geführt und diese Gewissheit war es auch, die ihn lähmte und an die Schwelle seines düsteren Elternhauses fesselte: Er gehörte nicht dazu.

Ein lauter KNALL riss den Jungen unsanft aus seinen kummervollen Gedanken: Die Tür war hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen. Als wäre dies sein Stichwort gewesen, straffte Severus Snape die Schultern und reckte trotzig das Kinn: Er würde es doch versuchen – ein letztes Mal würde er es noch versuchen!

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er das finstere herz des Dorfes hinter sich gelassen und schritt um eine letzte von niedrigen Büschen gesäumte Biegung auf den kleinen Spielplatz, den die Sonne in ihr warmes Licht tauchte. Mit sehnsuchtsvollen Blicken beobachtete Severus die Nachbarskinder dabei, wie sie Ball spielten. Es schien richtig Spaß zu machen: Die kleinen Gesichter glühten vor Eifer und unentwegt drang das Jubeln und Jauchzen der Kinder an Severus' Ohren. Wenn er doch nur mitspielen könnte!

Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz, machte ein paar scheue Schritte auf die kleine Gruppe zu und fragte zaghaft: „Darf ich mitspielen? Bitte?"

Die anderen Kinder musterten ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und tauschten dann untereinander Blicke aus – teils belustigt, teils unschlüssig – bis ein rothaariges Mädchen das Wort ergriff: „Na ja, warum nicht? Komm her!"

Glücklich und zugleich verlegen lächelnd reihte Severus sich also in den kleinen Kreis ein. Doch war er leider nicht gerade sportlich und zudem so nervös, dass es ihm so gut wie nie gelang, den Ball zu fangen – bis auf ein einziges Mal, welches ihm jedoch eine so lächerliche Verrenkung abverlangte, dass alle anderen haltlos kicherten und prusteten, woraufhin Severus radieschenrot anlief und den Ball erneut fallen ließ...

Schließlich rief ein kleiner Junge aus: „Meine Güte, bist du schlecht – mit dir kann man ja überhaupt nicht spielen!"

Die anderen Kinder nickten zustimmend und eines von ihnen fügte hinzu: „Such dir was anderes – am besten irgendwas, wo man nichts falsch machen kann..."

Krampfhaft schluckte Severus den dicken Kloß, der sich bei diesen Worten in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte, hinunter und kehrte den Kindern den Rücken zu. Seine kohlrabenschwarzen Augen schimmerten feucht. Warum musste er auch immer alles verkehrt machen? _Warum?_

Mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf trottete Severus Snape hinüber zu den Schaukeln und ließ sich seufzend auf eine davon fallen. Doch auch hier war ihm nicht lange Ruhe vergönnt: Kaum hatte Severus auf der Schaukel ein wenig an Höhe gewonnen, da ertönte hinter ihm auch schon Gelächter. Severus spürte, wie er sich auf dem harten Holzbrett verkrampfte und seine kleinen Hände sich fester um die kalten Ketten klammerten. Was war denn nun schon wieder los?

Die Antwort auf diese frage ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, denn bald rief ein Mädchen: „Was hast du denn da Komisches an? Du siehst ja aus wie eine Fledermaus!"

Einige der umstehenden Kinder zollten ihren Worten lachend Beifall und das hämische Gejohle wurde noch lauter, als Severus Snape wieder scharlachrot anlief. Vergeblich versuchte er, die spöttischen Bemerkungen („Jetzt sieht er aus, als wäre er in einen Farbtopf gefallen!") auszublenden, was jedoch nicht recht gelingen wollte, und er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht selbst daran gedacht hatte: Mit dem viel zu großen schwarzen Mantel seines Vaters, der beim Schaukeln im Wind umherflatterte, sah er _freilich_ aus wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus... Und trotzdem: _Mussten_ sie ihm das unter die Nase reiben? Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach _in Ruhe lassen_?

Verzweifelt glitt der kleine Severus von der Schaukel und verließ den Spielplatz, begleitet von dem anhaltenden Hohngelächter der Kinder. Und während er vor diesem hämischen Gelächter floh, wurden seine Schritte immer schneller. Severus lief davon, er lief und lief ohne auch nur einen einzigen Blick zurück zu werfen oder stehen zu bleiben. Er lief und lief und machte auch dann nicht Halt, als er den Spielplatz längst hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er lief und lief durch die engen gewundenen Straßen des Dorfes, drang immer tiefer in das düstere Labyrinth ein und immer noch rannte er als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihm her, rannte durch die Reihen verfallener Backsteinhäuser, rannte durch dieses trostlose Trümmerfeld alter Ruinen, rannte immer weiter hinein ins Herz dieser schwarzen Finsternis.

Endlich blieb Severus Snape erschöpft stehen.

Er war vollkommen außer Atem, sein Herz schlug als wollte es zerbersten und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Zitternd lehnte der kleine Junge sich an eine kalte Steinmauer und schloss die Augen. Wie lange war er gerannt? Minuten? Stunden?

Severus wusste es nicht. Aber eines wusste er: Dass seine Flucht sinnlos gewesen war. Deswegen war er schließlich auch stehen geblieben: Weil es zwecklos war, immer weiter zu laufen. Weil der Weg ins Nichts führte.

Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über das Gesicht des Kindes und tropfte auf den schmutzigen Boden, als die Erkenntnis in seinem Kopf gestochen scharfe Umrisse annahm: Die Flucht war zwecklos, aussichtslos. Sie war es immer gewesen und würde es auch immer sein.

Denn vor seiner Einsamkeit konnte er nicht davonlaufen.


End file.
